


Little Lost Blue Boy

by graveyarn



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, I'm Sorry, Lancey Lance, M/M, Minor Klance, i love my blue boy, i still love you a lot, mainly lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 19:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13770705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graveyarn/pseuds/graveyarn
Summary: “Did you come to save your so called friends,” he paused, a mocking smile tugging the corner of his lips. “Or did you come to die?”In which Lance could not find his place in the team anymore.





	Little Lost Blue Boy

**_“Will you die with me, girl, will you die with me.”_ **

 

Lance knew he wasn’t enough.

As a saviour.

As a friend.

As a lover.

He knew his value in the team by the look on Allura’s face. The slight quirk on her lips as she tried her best to not show her dissatisfaction towards his behaviour for the sake of keeping the peace in the team. He was not ‘ _hero-like_ ’ with his cheerful attitude and his constant need to be popular. _Your intention is not pure_ , she had told him. Perhaps she was right, but it was the only thing that had him pushing forward when it felt like he was the only one who found little meaning to saving the galaxy at the thought that his family must be worried sick about him, back on Earth, not knowing whether their boy was alive or not.

Then, there were times when their missions would take a wrong turn due to his mistakes during close range combats with the enemies. He was a long range fighter, but he gave it his all to master both, long range and short range combats through countless practice in the castle. When the paladins were asleep, he would be sweating and panting at the training deck, his fists smothered in his own blood from punching the sparring bots a little too hard. Even then, it still wasn’t enough, neither for him nor for the rest of the team. Shiro would click his tongue at him in frustration after every almost failed missions and Coran would mutter words under his breath with his eyes constantly narrowing at Lance. He could only apologize to them until his throat burned and his vision turned glassy before he returned to his own room.

“Do you remember crying in that dark room, Lance?”

A tear streamed down to his chin before it dripped to the floor. He was on his knees, trembling hands plastered to the ground to stabilise himself as one stab to his heart after another blurred his vision. His nose was bleeding. His head hurt. He felt weak.

“Get out of my head,” he snarled back, blue eyes burning with fury and pain.

In some ways, he knew he had let down Hunk and Pidge. For as long as they could, the two of them had stayed by his side. Lance never managed to figure out which part of him exactly that had drove his friends away from him. Perhaps it was his incompetence or maybe they had both decided that Lance was not worthy of their efforts as he was not worthy of the title ‘Paladin’. He didn’t know. One day they were friends and the next, Hunk had distanced himself from Lance while Pidge had stopped communicating with him entirely.

“STOP,” he shouted.

Lance lifted himself to his feet, stumbling as he did so. He ran towards where Lotor stood, curling his fingers into a fist and screamed along with the agony that was taking over his mind and body. He wanted to punch the bastard so bad and he was so close. _So_ close when a sudden jolt to his heart sucked the air away from his lungs and Lance found himself on the floor once again. Panting, weak and miserable.

Warm breath fanned his face as Lotor crouched to his level, a sneer stuck to his face. He curled his fingers around Lance’s hair and pulled his head up just enough to have the paladin look at him, eye to eye.

“The former red paladin… Tell me about him, Lance,” Lotor coaxed. “Tell me about your lover.”

Keith was another story. He wasn’t the kindest to Lance when they teamed up for the first time and neither was Lance the gentlest towards Keith. They were different in so many ways that it was too hard for one to accept the other and yet, Lance had felt a constant tug towards the other boy all the while they were together. He would find himself feeling flustered whenever Keith pampered him after their missions. The way the other boy would caress his injuries gently, somehow reminded Lance of the soft glow of the moon illuminating parts of the Earth. Warm and welcoming.

The more time they spent together, the warmer his touches grew on Lance and the longer his hands would explore Lance’s body, curing and wrecking the other at the same time. Their touches turned into kisses and arms were wrapped around one another in hopes that they could protect each other from the overwhelming darkness of their journey in space.

His fist connected with Lotor’s cheek, breaking the tie between their minds. Lance was panting hard as he laid on the ground. His eyes were red and his skin sickly pale.

“So,” Lotor laughed next to him. “Did he leave you too?”

_He did_ , Lance thought to himself as he recalled the time Keith had joined the Blade of Marmora.

“They don’t make you happy do they, Lance?”

“Shut up.”

“You’ve been with them for years now and they’ve finally recognized what they don’t need in you. Don’t you think it’s time to leave?”

He hesitated for a second, fingers twitching. “Shut it, Lotor.”

“Tell me, why exactly have you come to my ship on your own?”

Lance was quiet.

“Did you come to save your so called friends,” he paused, a mocking smile tugging the corner of his lips. “Or did you come to die?”

Lance could only laugh in respond before another wave of pain jolted his body and darkness engulfed him whole.

 

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING !!


End file.
